injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion (Multiverse saga)
Scorpion is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Scorpion is a character from the video games, mortal kombat. History Hanzo Hasashi was a member of the assassins Shirai Ryu clan until they and their family were killed by sub-zero, the leader of the rival clan Lin Kuei. The soul of Hanzo was claimed by the Witch of hell Quan Chi, who revived like Scorpion returned, spectrum and gave him the opportunity to avenge the deaths of his family. Full of rage and burning in hell. Scorpion fight alongside Quan Chi in invasion of Earth by the Infierno.Tras the defeat of Shinnok, Hanzo overcame evil in its interior thanks to the help of the Earth Kingdom, Kenshi, Warrior and instead spent years training his son, Takeda, in the ways of the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion learns the true nature of the destruction of his clan with the help of Raiden and seeks to destroy the evil sorcerer Quan Chi, on a mission with his old enemy, Kuai Liang that by which the Witcher the deception the two clans so to the other due to the recent confession of the leader of the Lin Kuei are killed when they were taking tea , Hanzo penso that Kuai Liang would be their enemy but the deception of the Witcher took him to the querlo kill it, when special forces being with Sonya Blade i.e. the general Blade telling "want to Quan Chi and must die" then I was outclassed overall do not let it kill him the fight against Kenshi leave it flotango told her to "Withdraw your men Hanzo" and said "If you still value our friendship I give to Quan Chi" and then defeating Johnny Cage. Ending Crash of Universes Reing of Ultron The World War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Get over here!: Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. * Hellfire Punch: Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch. * Fire Breath: Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. * Hellfire: Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. * Flaming Backflip Kick: Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. * Fire Ball: Scorpion throws a ball of hellfire at the opponent. * Inner Flames: Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. * Teleport: Scorpion teleports. Grab Scorpion Sting: Scorpion bursts into flames, reappearing behind the opponent and punching them in the groin. After knocking them down with a punch to the face, Scorpion stomps on the opponent's chest. Super Move Toasty!: Scorpion takes his mask off, revealing a flaming skull, and breathes a stream of hellfire at his opponent. Ultimate Attack To Hell With You: Scorpion throws out two spears, both of them coated with hellfire. If they hit, he will burn his opponent and pull them close to him, followed by kicking them to the ground. Scorpion then raises his hand, causing a portal to to Netherrealm to open up as Scorpion drags his opponent inside. In the Netherrealm, Scorpion summons multiple fiery Shirai Ryu zombies from the lava pit and they all proceed to beat the opponent to a pulp as the screen fades to black. When the screen returns to be normal will be able see to the opponent fall in the floor of the stage by a portal to the Netherrealm. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Exit: A Nether Gate opens and Scorpion steps in. It then cuts to Scorpion in the Netherrealm, glaring at the camera. '''Taunt: '''Crosses his arms and says "I WILL have my vengeance!" or "Stand aside." Alternate Costumes SCORMKX-C01.png|primary SCORMKX-C03.png|hanzo Mkx_klassicscorp.jpg|classic Scorpionbio1.jpg|deception ScorpionDC1.jpg|vs DC universe Scorpion2render.png|MK 9 Scorpion016w.jpg|Deadly Alliance Image1.jpg|Armageddon Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Defender (Multiverse saga) Category:Characters Voiced by Patrick Seitz